Narutos Six Paths
by TheOneWhoWritesBadly
Summary: The Kyuubi, the strongest, Bijuu, was known for its destructive power and it's mental capability, having a predicted IQ of over 300. Jinchūriki are known to adopt the abilities of the beast they hold, so the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi would be granted it's mental capabilities and strength. Only an Uzumaki can safely use the power of the Kyuubi. Now Naruto Uzumaki will take his turn.
1. Prologue

Bonjour Everybody! It`s TheOneWhoWritesBadly back again for another story! Now like with my other story "The Fragments of Naruto Uzumaki", which has the prologue up for it to so you check that out too, uploads are gonna be sparse. I won`t drop my story, ever, so know that updates are coming, but there is no way to predict when they`ll come. Please review, let me know what I can improve on!

* * *

 **"Gaki** " - Bijuu or Summon speaking

" _Gaki_ "- Jutsu or thought

"Gaki"- Human speaking

Back before the Hitoyo, the Human Age, was the Kamiyo, the Age of Gods. During this time, the primordials, Kami, Yami, and Shinigami, were all there was. Eventually, these three grew bored and birthed the world with their combined abilities. They then created new gods. The first was Izanami, the first woman, and Izanagi, the first man. These two birthed the gods Amaterasu, the sun goddess, Tsukuyomi, the moon goddess. The final Kami birthed was Kagutsuchi, god of flame. The birth of Kagutsuchi killed Izanami. Izanagi and Izanami also birthed the first human. This first human was the beginning of the Otsutsuki Clan.

The Okutsuki Clan were the eldest clan to exist, as their first was one of Izanami`s brood. However, he lacked the power to match his sisters and brother. Once more, the primordials stepped in again. This time, instead of creating more gods, they created more humans that Sora Okutsuki could live amongst and find love. Sora did find love, he met a young woman named Eri, and they married and had multiple children. This path continued, with the Otsutsuki family finding love and growing, and years later, Kaguya Otsutsuki was born.

In Kaguya`s early youth, the world fell into war. Humanity had discovered how to use weapons, along with their greed. They wanted more land, more resources, more everything. In Kaguya`s village, there was little fighting, but the men of her family, including her older brother, left for the war on the fringes of their territory. This war was over the possession of the Shinjuu Tree. The tree was monolithic in size, left behind by the gods in times long past, and used as a symbol of their power to which humanity prayed. It was common knowledge that the Shinjuu bore a single fruit, and whosoever shall eat the fruit, would gain strength unknown. Many had tried, ordered to by their leaders to seize power for themselves, but each time only their dried husk of bodies would fall from the top of the tree and turn to dust upon impact.

Kaguya, now a woman, tired of the fighting, climbed the tree to ask the gods for their help. She cried and begged them to end the battle, with no response. Kaguya sat on top of the tree and wailed in despair, lamenting that her endeavor was in vain, when a single branch of the tree gently wiped the tears away. The tree itself had heard Kaguya`s request and carried her to its fruit. After a few moments of waiting, Kaguya ate the Shinjuu`s fruit and gained access to a power known merely as Chakra.

Upon unlocking this ability, Kaguya changed from a simple black haired black eyed woman, into a radiant beauty with white hair, blank eyes, and a single red eye, turned on its side, ringed with nine tomoe, 3 per ring, on her forehead. Using her powers, Kaguya floated from the top of the Shinjuu, and with a single powerful command, stopped the war. Any who attempted to attack her was halted in place and brought to their knees by a look from her eyes.

For a time there was peace. Kaguya fell in love with a man named Tenji and had two children Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki. These two inherited the ability to use chakra from their mother, but in different ways. Hamura was born with his mother's "eyes", later known as the Byakugan. He also had access to the All-Killing Ash Bones but preferred not to use them unless in a life or death situation. Hagoromo, on the other hand, inherited his mother's "body". He had incredibly high reserves, even greater than his brother`s, and even greater control over those reserves. Outside of that, both of the brothers had access to Six Paths Senjutsu and a plethora of other skills. Kaguya trained her children to use their power to the fullest, and they prospered. But as they say, "Absolute power corrupts absolutely." Kaguya went mad and began ruling the land with an iron fist, killing any who would oppose her rule. Eventually, she turned on her sons, demanding they return "her" chakra to her, when they refused, Kaguya was enraged, and she merged with the Shinjuu tree itself and became the first Bijuu, the Ten-Tails. The fight between the Otsutsuki brothers and their mother lasted days, but eventually, she was defeated. Hagoromo took his mothers power from her and sealed it within himself, and sealed the body of the Ten-Tails into the moon. The Ten-Tails power gave Hagoromo a new ability, the Rinnegan.

Time moved on. The two brothers had their own families. Hamura birthed four children, two of which inherited the byakugan, and the other two inherited the All-Killing Ash Bones, but of course, it wasn't perfect. The Byakugan had gained a blind spot of one degree in the back of the head, and the ability to summon bones that reduced whatever they touched to ash had devolved into the ability to pull bones as hard as steel from the body and use them as weapons, with payoff of an almost immediate regeneration of the bones used. The ability became known as the Shikotsumyaku. These children would move on to birth the Hyuga Clan and the Kaguya Clan, respectively. Hagoromo birthed his own children, but only two. The elder, Indra Otsutsuki, inherited a weaker version of his father's eyes, which would later be known as the Sharingan. Indra would go on to birth the Uchiha Clan. The other, Asura Otsutsuki, inherited his father's body, life force, and chakra. Asura would go on to birth the Senju clan, which would split into the Uzumaki clan later on.

Over time, Hagoromo traveled the world, teaching humanity how to access their chakra, and how to use it. As Hagoromo approached the end of his life, he performed two final acts. The first of which was dealing with the power of the Ten-Tails. Using an ability of the Rinnegan "Creation of All Things", he created the NIne Tailed Beast, starting at nine tails and working down to one. He gave them names, and the ability to think for themselves. They were living beings, despite being made of chakra. They were: The Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama, The Eight-Tailed Octopus-Ox Gyuuki, The Seven-Tailed Beetle, Chomei, The Six-Tailed Slug, Saiken, The Five Tailed Dolphin-Horse, Kokuo, The Four-Tailed Ape, Son Goku, The Three-Tailed Turtle, Isobu, the Two-Tailed Cat, Matatabi, and the One-Tailed Tanuki, Shukaku.

The second was declaring who his successor would be between his two sons. He posted a question to both of them: What is the best way to achieve peace? Indra believed that showing power and force was the best way, while Asura believed that showing kindness and love to all was the path to take. Hagoromo agreed with Asura`s belief, and declared him the successor of the title "Sage of Six Paths" He then died. Indra was enraged by this and believed he deserved the title more than his younger brother and stormed off. When he returned, he challenged his brother to a fight for the title. At first, Asura refused, but Indra began to attack his brother relentlessly, and Asura returned in kind. Like the battle of Hagoromo and Hamura versus their mother, the battle lasted days. After a while, the brothers killed each other. But the fight continued, the two brothers continued to reincarnate into their descendants' clans. The first of note was Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, their clans had been at war since the first reincarnations, who became the heads of their respective clans, killed each other. These two become quick friends, who didn't enjoy the fighting going on between the two. So, they decided to end the war and create a village, which was named Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. The Uzumaki, who kept themselves out of the wars, created their own village, Uzushiogakure, the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools.

After a few years of peace, it was decided that the village needed a leader, and due to them having greater numbers, the Senju, essentially, decided. Even though Hashirama pushed for Madara, he became the Shodaime Hokage, the First Fire Shadow. Madara was enraged and claimed the Senju were treating the Uchiha like secondary citizens, despite also being founders of the village, and thus, the fight between Indra and Asura`s descendants began anew. This time, Madara used his Sharingan to control Kurama and attacked the village.

After Hashirama defeated Madara, with assistance from his wife Mito Uzumaki who sealed Kurama into herself to keep him from destroying the village, Konohagakure lived peacefully. Eventually, Mito died and passed the Kurama on to Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina, who would never learn Kurama`s name and would only know him as "the Kyuubi", would eventually meet Minato Namikaze, and fall in love. These two would die resealing the Kyuubi into their son, Naruto, and thus, our story begins.

* * *

Well, everyone, there`s the prologue. I understand that there is absolutely nothing in the prologue, aside from the bit about Kaguya and how the Otsutsuki clan became the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Kaguya, and Senju clans. But it was entirely necessary to the set up of the world, especially since it explains some things that will happen later. But I promise there will be more about the current world in the future. I don`t know which story, this or TFONU, will be updated first, so just look forward to it.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

Hello everyone! Welcome to the first actual chapter of Naruto`s Six Paths! This chapter took a minute mostly due to school but also because I wasn't really sure where to end it. But regardless, here ya go!

"Brat"-Normal Speech

" _Idiot"-Normal Thinking_

" _ **Gaki"- God/Godlike being/Bijuu/Summon speaking**_

" **Baka"- Jutsu**

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

Overlooking the entire village is the Hokage Monument, upon which are the faces of each Hokage, made by multiple shinobi using chakra to shape the faces themselves. On top of the Yondaime`s head is where we find Naruto Uzumaki. The young boy could often be found there, simply watching the village. If he isn't at Ichiraku Ramen or with the Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi, in the Hokage Tower, he was there. Naruto had always been different from other children his age. While the other children in the orphanage would love to play outside, he would prefer to stay inside and read. The boy read whatever he could get his hands on that he deemed useful for his goal.

Naruto Uzumaki wanted to be a shinobi for his village, but not just any shinobi, he wanted to be the next SS-Class shinobi, like his idol, the Yondaime Hokage. Naruto knew that he would be starting the Shinobi Academy next year, he had gotten the confirmation from Hiruzen himself, so he needed to start getting ready. Naruto made a mental checklist and decided that first thing tomorrow, he would head to the library and try and find a copy of the 5-year schedule for students entering next year, then build a schedule so he could be prepared for it. Naruto knew that if he wanted to be as good as, if not better than, the Yondaime, he would have to be number one at everything.

Naruto began to make his way back to the orphanage for the night when he heard a man yell "HEY DEMON BRAT COME HERE!" Naruto turned his head to see a few civilians running towards him. Naruto didn't quite understand why they called him a demon, but he knew that if he didn't run, he was doomed. As Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha, the group of a few civilians had increased to 12. Naruto continued to run and started trying to use the side streets to lose the mob of civilians, and now shinobi, forming behind him. Suddenly, while running through an alley that would put him next to the Hokage Tower, a rock wall suddenly appeared in front of him, growing from the ground up to trap him. Naruto turned around to see a white-haired shinobi, a chunin by his flack jacket, with his hands on the ground, an evil smirk on his face. Naruto turned around and put his back against the wall, hoping that the ANBU that stuck around the tower would notice the chakra use and come help. As he flicked his eyes around to try and search for an escape route two spikes of pain sprouted from his hands. He looked down to see both his hands impaled to the wall behind him with kunai, and as he looked back at the group approaching him the chunin began to speak, "Nowhere to run you damn demon. Now we can take our sweet time ripping you apart, to deal the damage you dealt to us six years ago!"

Naruto heard the mans words through the pain but was confused. How could he have done something to these people when he was only a newborn? He voiced these thoughts to the crowd and received yells of anger curses as a result. "You actually don't know? How could you forget what you are?! What you did to all of us?!" The chunin from before spoke passionately with anger in his eyes. "That is it!" The chunin screamed and flew through a series of hand seals, then shouted " **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"** after his shout, a large fireball consumed Naruto`s vision.

 **Astral Plane**

" _ **Ara ara...This won't do."**_ A sweet voice greeted Naruto`s ears as he slowly woke up. "Wha-Where am I?" Naruto looked around, trying to find some clue as to where he was. There was nothing around him, just a white space that seemed to extend forever. " _ **No my child, you are not dead, but you will be soon should you not accept my offer."**_ The voice from before spoke again, this time directly to Naruto. "Can I see you as we talk? It seems confusing to talk to a disembodied voice." There was a brief pause before Naruto saw what seemed to be white light concentrate on a single point, before forming into the shape of a woman with alabaster skin, white hair, and silver eyes. "Who are you?" Naruto asked with amazement in his voice. He had never seen someone so beautiful and had never seen someone simply made out of light. " _ **I am who you mortals call, Kami. Now you must listen to my offer, for I can interfere in my brother`s aspect only so much."**_ 'Okay, I`m listening." Naruto was quick to respond to the Primordial Goddess that floated before him.

" _ **Naruto, you are an important aspect in the world`s future. Your decisions in the future will either destroy the world or save it forever."**_ Kami took a moment to let the knowledge sink in before continuing. " _ **That is why I am going to do something I haven`t done since Izanami and Izanagi. I am going to interfere with this world by granting you something, something that you would have gained later on, but it appears you need it sooner rather than later if you are to survive that long."**_

Naruto was speechless, he was going to get help from _KAMI_! His goal of becoming an SS-Class Shinobi seemed even closer now! " _ **Naruto I know what you are thinking, and while my gift will help you on your quest to become a ninja like Minato Namikaze, you will not get all of the abilities it possesses at once. You must earn them by proving yourself to both it, and me."**_

"If I may ask, Kami-sama, what is it you were thinking of giving me?" Naruto asked meekly, scared to offend the goddess in front of him. " _ **Naruto. You are going to receive the strongest ability that humans are capable of possessing, and only those of your lineage can even come close to having it. I am granting you access to the kekkei genkai laying long dormant in your body, the Rinnegan."**_ Naruto was confused, he had never heard of the Rinnegan before, what could it do, where did it come from, how was it dormant in him?

" _ **Do remember I can hear your thoughts Naruto. I won`t explain it's abilities but I will explain how you can have such an ability and by doing so will explain where it comes from.**_ Kami told Naruto the story of Kaguya Otsutsuki and her descendants. " _ **Only those of the Otsutsuki bloodline can even possess these eyes, and even more particular, only those with access to either Hagoromo, Asura, or Indra's chakra may unlock them. You, Naruto, are a special case. You are not only an Uzumaki, and therefore a descendant of Hagoromo, but you also and Transmigrant and a Jinchuuriki."**_

"Wait, what do you mean by transmigrant, and what's a Jinchuuriki?" Naruto was confused by these words. He had read about transmigrants in fiction books before but had no clue that they were real. The word Jinchuuriki was completely foreign to him though.

" _ **While I am not surprised that you don't know what a transmigrant is, I had hoped you would know what a Jinchuuriki is. No matter, I will explain what transmigrancy is and who you are a transmigrant of."**_

Naruto was relieved that these things that directly had to do with him were being explained. He was also incredibly happy that he wasn't being coddled like a child and the goddess was being blunt with him, unlike the old man. As Kami began explaining things to him again, he wondered if the old man knew about all of this.

" _ **To put it simply, transmigrancy is a form of reincarnation. However, instead of the soul of a being put in a new form, the chakra of the being, and a bit of the personality, of the being is passed down to a descendant of theirs. Also, there can only be one transmigrant of a person at a time. In your case, you are the transmigrant of Asura, which is very interesting considering the transmigrant of Indra was born the same night as you."**_

Naruto stared at Kami as she took a second to let the information sink in before continuing to the more difficult of the two to explain.

" _ **Now a jinchuuriki is someone who contains a tailed beast. There are nine in total and they increase in strength based on the number of tails. If you wanted to scale it, one tail is the strength of 100 Hokage, while two tails are the strength of 1000. Naruto, you are the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. However, it was destiny that brought you two together. You see the tailed beasts were created by Hagoromo, and they were especially close to Asura. He treated them as equals, and I, out of necessity for their survival, shifted destiny to bring them together with someone who could help them be released from the decades of hatred they have gained by being used as tools by humanity. Because you are Asura's transmigrant. As things are, you have the best chance of helping him."**_

Naruto was shaken. He realized that the reason the villagers hated him was not due to anything he did, but because of what the fox inside him did. He began to hate the fox but quickly realized that he wouldn't be solving anything by doing that. A question popped into his mind and he asked the goddess, "Him? Does the Kyuubi have a name?" " _ **Yes, and there is a reason aside from me that he attached your village, make it part of your path to get both the story and his name from him."**_ Naruto at that moment created a short term goal to become friends with the Kyuubi.

" _ **Now to explain your Rinnegan. The rinnegan in appearance has 3 concentric rings, now what people don't know is that each ring symbolizes the unlocking of another set of paths. Each ring unlocks two. There are a total of six paths. Deva, Asura, Human, Animal, Preta, Naraka, and the Seventh Path that comes with the full power of the Rinnegan, the Outer. You will have a scroll that explains each ability as you unlock them, and you will unlock them through what birthed the Rinnegan, pain. As you experience a new form of pain, another ring will appear. The pain may not be physical, but emotional, and it could also be the pain of one you hold dear. But for now, you must awaken. You will already have the first ring as you have already experienced more pain than any child your age should have."**_

"Thank you, so very much Kami-sama!" Naruto exclaimed to the incredibly helpful goddess. Kami smiled and spoke, " _ **Naruto, you are welcome, this is no small matter, in exchange I want you to do one thing for me and my brother, Shinigami, he will give you something upon its completion."**_ "Anything!" Naruto replied truthfully. " _ **Do not let the transmigrant or Indra follow the snake. I know it is a confusing request, but you will understand when the time comes. Do not kill him, however. After all, you are essentially brothers.**_

At that last statement, Kami snapped, and Naruto woke up.

 **Konohagakure**

As Naruto woke up, he whispered "Shinra Tensei" and the alley exploded with a pulse of energy. Everything close to Naruto was thrown away as if pushed by Kami herself. The civilians and shinobi alike were thrown back out of the alley where they lanted in piles on top of each other. The wall Naruto was pinned to shattered into thousands of pieces, a few of which struck the Hokage Tower. The shrapnel from the explosion alerted the ANBU and the Hokage, all of whom had sensed the pulse of chakra that had caused all of this.

"ANBU! On me!" The third Hokage shouted at the top of his lungs, quickly changing into his battle gear, assuming his village was under attack by Iwagakure due to it being rocks that hit the tower. Internally he was relieved since he didn't have to keep doing paperwork. Hiruzen rushed out of the tower, three ANBU right behind him, Inu, Karasu, and Iruka. The four shinobi rushed out of the tower and into the alley they had sensed the chakra from, to see Naruto with kunai through each of his hands, barely standing. "Naruto!" Inu and Hiruzen shouted as they darted forward, Iruka and Karasu heading farther into the alley to see who else was there. "Inu-san? Jiji?" Naruto whispered as he blacked out from the mental and physical overload. The last thing he heard was the old Hokage mutter, "Those eyes!"

As Naruto slept, Iruka and Karasu returned with multiple civilians tied up unconscious being dragged behind them. Hirusen stood up and thought for a moment. "Take them to the hospital, but put them in the wing reserved for prisoners, I will have Inoichi to Mind Walk all of them tomorrow, and if there's any he can't figure out, have Anko set loose on them, no restrictions. I am done with this village treating their greatest hero this way." Hiruzen commanded with finality. Inu, who was still holding onto Naruto was surprised what they normally very peaceful Hokage was saying. Anko was known for her...limitless ideas...for interrogation. She might end up killing them all. He voiced this to his leader and the response shook him. "I don't care. This is a shinobi village, and if these civilians are going to attack someone who is starting the academy next year, and so would become one of _my_ shinobi, then they will face the crimes." Inu heard this and was joyed but appalled. He was happy at how it seems that the old Hokage was getting his spine back but scared at what it seemed he would do with it. The old Hokage looked him the mask` eyeholes and gave him an order as well. "I want you to take Naruto to the hospital and get the head doctor to look at him. That man knows not to cross me." Also, send a pulse throughout the ANBU sigils and get the others on this, I want every council member in the council chamber ready to go in five minutes or they will be tried for treason." Hiruzen said this and walked away. The Sandaime Hokage was back.


End file.
